A Hidden love
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: this is a story how Rick and Evy met in their past life and how they were meant to be together. fluff.CH.8 NOW UP.DONE.
1. the meeting

Hi everybody, this is my first mummy fic so I hope you all like it. It's just my version on how nefertiri met the love of her life and how the two hid their love from the world. It also brings in nefertiri's and the medjai's kids, whose incarnations will be Alex and his sister Sara. Sara will be Alex's younger sister by 2 years. Just to get this straight she's at an all girls summer school during the mummy returns film.

Disclaimer:i own nothing and have nothing, don't sue.

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day, with a small breeze that flowed though Egypt. Which was unusual seeing as how it was summer and not many breezes came by, but today the gods favored nefertiri and granted her the beauty of the day.

Not too long ago she had escaped the palace and went for a walk. Now, looking around, nefertiri saw she was lost and didn't know the way back. Scared she turned around to retrace her steps, but bumped into a medjai, who undoubtfully had seen her escape and followed her, for her safety.

"Hello, princess what brings you here to these parts?" the medjai asked smiling.

"I went for a walk and seemed to have gotten lost, might you escort me back?" nefertiri said flatly, normally she would have acted brave and made up a lie stating that she was strong enough to get back on her own, but she was scared of the unknown land, and soon it would be getting dark and that would be worse, but the main reason why she allowed this medjai to escort her back, was because he was handsome.

He had gorgeous blue eyes and brown hair that lightly fell over his eyes, 'a regular prince charming' she thought to herself and dismissed the thought all together, as he walked her back to the palace.

* * *

When they arrived she said, "Thank you…uh?"

He smiled at the thought, that all the time walking back and talking that she hadn't asked his name until now. "Meekel" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Meekel, might I asked when I can see you again?" she said quietly.

"I don't think that would be wise, princess."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Well I am a medjai and you a princess."

"Yes and…?"

"Your father would be angry with any notion he might come across. God day." He said as he turned and left.

* * *

Night fell not too long after and nefertiri had already missed the medjai. Was it possible? Had nefertiri actually fell in love? But he was a medjai and she a princess and the both of them knew that it was forbidden for the two to love.

Nefertiri was at the balcony looking over at the medjai camp and began to cry, she was in love with a man she couldn't have, until a wonderful idea hit her. Nefertiri ran into the main hall where her father was asked, well actually debated, on getting her own body guard and succeeded.

That night while asleep in her bed she dreamed of her body guard and how he would always protect her from the good and evil's of the world. Who knows with him so close maybe they could hide their love.

* * *

Hope you liked it please R&R and let me know if I should continue or stop. SMOOCHES:) 


	2. the truth and the lie

Here's chapter 2 let me know what you all think.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since meekel had become nefertiri's personal body guard. He never left her side and at night he would stay up with her to talk of the thing's they could have together if their love could be accepted. 'Children' was the main thing.

Only a week and a half ago they told each other the truth about how they felt about one another and said that no matter what they would forever be together.

Even though it was against all rules, with meekel near her, nefertiri was willing to die and live in the underworld and live in pain with him there than not love him. It was painful to have meekel so close in presence and so far in spirit.

She wanted to hold him and be held for only his love made her feel right. She would sit and think of them together in a far away land with a family and a happy life, however dreams were just dreams, but this one was worth making a reality.

* * *

It was late one night when nefertiri realized what she had to do, even if it meant her death.

Meekel entered nefertiri's room like she had asked him to do earlier. Once he entered the room nefertiri came out of another locking the door and sending out her servants.

She hugged and kissed him and he did the same. Knowing they would be killed for what they were doing and what they were about to do meekel pulled away, but nefertiri just pulled him back and whispered "I love you and I don't care what the consequence is I'm willing to face it to be with you."

"As am I" he whispered back pushing her towards the bed.

The next morning nefertiri awoke to an empty bed. Thinking it had all been a dream nefertiri ran to pull on some clothes and opened the door to see meekel standing in front of it. Knowing it hadn't been a dream and that he left early to avoid any and all questions, nefertiri gave him a bright smile and a good morning.

"Good morning, princess. How are we this morning?"

"Good, but a little sore" she whispered silently

"That seems to happen on a first time" he admitted and gave her a smile of apology.

She smiled back, but hers was of a more don't worry about it.

* * *

It had been 4 months and Seti was in fear for his daughter's life. For weeks she had been sick and showed no sign of healing. Nefertiri wasn't sure what it was, only that her secret was about to be let out.

She had a clue as to what it was for her monthly thing hadn't come since the week before her and meekel had shared a bed.

Now realizing what it was nefertiri ran to the medjai camp in search of meekel, but instead found the medjai chief Nemal. Nemal was a little taller then meekel and had long dark brown hair with tattoos covering his face.

"Nemal! Nemal!" nefertiri ran towards him screaming his name. "Where is Meekel?"

"I do not know princess, what do you want with him?"

She took nemal aside and told him everything, of their secret meeting's, their love, and of the thing that was growing in her womb at that very moment.

Shocked nemal looked at her as if she was crazy "Please Nemal do not tell a soul for I will die." She begged.

"Nefertiri you are a very close friend of mine as is Meekel, so I can tell you this easily, I will take your secret to my grave." With that said nefertiri hugged him and thanked him. "And do not fear for some day the two of you will be together my not in this life time, but in another."

They soon looked all around for meekel so the two of them could leave as soon as possible to a city until the child was born.

Until then seti would think that nefertiri was off visiting a friend.

Once they had left Thebes, meekel embraced nefertiri and told her how happy he was and how he would always be there for her and love her.

* * *

Sorry its took so long I've been busy with another mummy story titled "Mistakes" another Rick/Evy fluff I love writing these. My computer has also been down too. So tell me what you think I love to hear from you guys. Let me know if I should continue. 


	3. a new life

hey everybody here is chapter 3 let me know what you think. thanks for reviewing, i love hearing from you, actually evryday i look foward to it.

* * *

They had arrived in a city not too far from Thebes within a week. For the next 5 month's meekel had their names changed and got a job to take care of nefertiri. He loved her more then life itself and did everything he could for her.

Nefertiri had been coping with the gift of motherhood and was secretly praying her child was to be a boy. If it was a boy, she would have a place for him to grow up in happiness, but if it was a girl, nefertiri would have to tell her father the truth having to end her child's, husband and her own life for such a horrible deed.

During the month's nefertiri wrote to her father telling him lies about how much fun she was having with her friend. Surprisingly seti bought all of it never asking anything important or sending guards after her, she was safe, with the man she loved and near the one thing that would make her life perfect.

Only one thing haunted her, her mother had died while birthing nefertiri and the only real full blooded sibling she had was her older brother, kushu, who she had told the truth too. At first he was upset, but he later thought that if his only full-blooded sister was happy he would keep his mouth shut and be happy for her. It was times like these she was glad to have a brother, and a family who loved her dear.

The night of the birth had come and night fell as it always did, but in the house of nefertiri and meekel all was not the same. The baby had decided it was time to come forth. A friend of meekel's had entered the house earlier that day and was now with his wife helping deliver the baby into the world.

The screams of nefertiri filled the night, but were soon replaced by the screams of an infant being brought into the world. Meekel's friend handed the baby to nefertiri telling her it was a beautiful, healthy boy.

"Kafre'" nefertiri spoke to the child playing with his little hand. "His name will be Kafre'" she said, this time to her friends and husband.

Nefertiri and meekel thanked the two friends as they left later that night. Things were perfect; they were both parents and had a place to put the child when the time was right. For the next 2 month's they stayed in hiding holding on to their life for as long as possible, dreading the day when this would all have to end, and their love, life and child would have to be as if it were never possible.

2 month's after their child, kafre', was born the family left the city and headed back to Thebes. The young boy would know of his family, but be sworn to never speak a word.

As the child will grow older he will become a medjai and learn the medjai ways. No one was to know of the truth, except for nemal, nefertiri, meekel, kushu and kafre'. Their life and love was to forever be a secret, however, all thing's have away of getting out and love can never be stopped, no matter what the consequence is.

* * *

i know it's been a while and i'm sorry, but a very close family mamber of mine has passed away and i've been busy with my parents trying to get the funeral done. anyways i hope to have the next chapter up by next week so look foward to it, oh and by the way, the story is about to take a very intresting turn. thanx again for reviewing.


	4. 2 years and another kid

ok here is chapter 4, i promise the next chapters will be better, i was in a hurry with this one so let me know what you think.

* * *

A year and a half had passed and kafre' was growing up perfectly and he occasionally saw his mother. He never knew why his mother and father were so far a part and never seemed to question it. At the moment kafre' was with his dad's friend nemal, he was being babysat as his dad was out secretly meeting his mom, he did that a lot and didn't know why, but then again he was only 18 month's and didn't really care.

In a deep part of the desert nefertiri and meekel lay under a blanket in the nude, they had tried to restrain themselves, but couldn't they loved each other too much.

"My love, I would die a thousand deaths just to be with you." Meekel said stroking nefertiri's cheek.

"If we keep this up, we just may have to." Nefertiri said with a hint of a giggle. "How is our child doing?"

"Just fine love, I really do wish we were to not keep this a secret though. I feel what we are doing is wrong."

"by laws, darling, it is, but I feel this is the only way I can feel human to know that I can have a family, but to have them in secret, is so wrong." She put her head on his chest and began to cry.

"Do not cry my love, someday we will be together."

"I know, but I wish it were today." They slept under the stars and returned back to the city before the sun rose.

* * *

4 month's later nefertiri was sick again and returned to the medjai camp to get her love and child.

"Meekel, I am with child…again."

"Come, love we will leave," said meekel as he began to get everything ready. Nefertiri left to tell nemal all about her latest problem.

Once everything was set they left Thebes again with kafre', they arrived in the same city as before and got comfortable, they were going to be there a while. When they had settled, they explained to kafre' that he was to have a little brother or sister. He understood that and the fact that he would have time with both his parents.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, nefertiri prayed more and more that her next child would be a boy also, but feared the gods would punish her for her deeds by giving her a girl.

Even though she had secretly wanted a girl, she knew she could not have one because her father would question her greatly. He was already suspicious of her sickness, leaving at all hours of the night, and now with leaving the city for the second time in two years.

Luckily, seti hadn't asked about her visit too much last time and so she never told anyone, but her brother about her child.

The time had come once again for nefertiri to give birth it was as painful as the last time, but what do you expect?

Once everything quieted down nefertiri sat in the bed with her child and her love, they all looked down at the form in the blanket. A baby girl poked her head out.

"What are we going to name her mom?" kafre' asked quietly.

"Myetum" nefertiri whispered while playing with her chin.

"What are you going to tell your father, love?" asked meekel

"that on this trip I found the baby abandoned and did not have the heart to leave her for death, then I will beg for his permission to keep her, if not then I will leave."

"Hopefully he will allow you to keep her"

"He most likely will."

* * *

Upon arriving home nefertiri ran to her brother to tell him everything then, with her brother behind her, nefertiri begged her father to keep the child. After greatly convincing him he allowed it. Only now did nefertiri look on her life a realize she was given a great chance to live.

* * *

well that was the chapter what do you think, the next will be much better, hopefully. thanks for reviewing. 


	5. 7 years and this happens

It had been 7 years since she was born and Myetum was living in the palace with her mother. She knew of her past and of the secret she must forever hold in her heart. Occasionally she would talk to her father, brother and friend, the very one who helped her parents in their time of need, Nemal. The only ones who knew of the secret were Nefertiri, Meekel, Nemal, Kafre', Kushu, and Myetum.

At the moment Myetum was up in her room playing with her dolls. She was forbidden to go downstairs for the night; her mom was busy with something.

A few hours after the sun set a voice was heard calling her name.

"Myetum, my child, please come here." Nefertiri called.

Myetum got up and walked into her mother's room.

"Yes mother?" she asked looking at her mom lying on the bed, exhausted. "Did you win?"

"No my dear child I did not, I lost to Anck-su-namun."

"Oh, what happens next?" she asked walking towards her mother.

"She becomes my new step-mother, and I'm fearful for your safety."

"But why, I am with you, no one can hurt me." she was now sitting on the bed next to her mom, who was now sitting up and playing with her daughter's hair.

"I know you are with me, but all of Egypt thinks you are a child I found; nobody knows you are my actual blood child."

"daddy knows."

"well, yes that is true, but if the rest of Egypt were to know that a child half-royalty and half-medjai was alive, let alone two, the people who committed such a sin are to be put to death."

"why must you worry mother? Anck-su-namun knows not the truth."

"I know, but I fear someone close to her does."

"fear not. You must now sleep you have had a busy night."

"yes, I suppose you are right, goodnight my daughter, may the gods protect you through the night."

"as you." The two hugged and kissed as Myetum turned and left.

* * *

That night Myetum was fast asleep and Nefertiri had changed into better clothing and was out on her balcony witnessing a horrible sight. Anck-su-namun was kissing Imhotep, her father's high priest. Disgust filling her gut, Nefertiri looked away, but looked up once more when she heard her father arriving down below.

He walked up the steps and to the door of Anck's room. As this was happening, Imhotep fled and hid.

The next thing Nefertiri knew her father was being stabbed repeatedly by Imhotep and Anck.

"medjai!" she screamed to the men below. "my father needs you" they turned and ran toward Anck's room. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her love, Meekel and friend, Nemal. She became so frightened that they would not make it in time Nefertiri reached out and fell over the balcony.

Upon hearing her mothers scream to the medjai, Myetum awoken and ran to her mother's room to see what all the fuss was about. As she entered she saw her mother was at the balcony, so she walked over to her side. As she got closer her walk became a run as she realized her mother was falling over.

The second Nefertiri fell Myetum had grabbed her by the ankle and hung on to the balcony. Praying it she could hold on to both her mother and it.

As Nefertiri fell and was caught, her head accidentally hit the stone wall, knocking her unconscious. Finding her strength, Myetum called for help. "help! Help! Kushu come help!"

Hearing his niece in distress Kushu followed the voice to his niece and helped her get herself and her mother back up.

* * *

**_In Anck's room:_**

Imhotep had fled and Anck-su-namun had stabbed herself. The medjai stood in total shock as their pharaoh lay dead before them. Because they were in complete shock, not one of them heard the trespasser behind them until it was too late. A follower of Imhotep killed 4 medjai standing there and fled before the others could see his face or catch him.

* * *

It had been 3 days and Nefertiri was still out cold, she would have been dead hadn't been for the bravery of her daughter. At the moment Myetum lay asleep next to her mother's body, tear streaks staining her cheeks. Kushu was now pharaoh and did all he could to help out with his father's death.

Myetum awoke at noon when her mother's form began to move. As Nefertiri awoke she held her head and moaned, praying that the last thing she saw had only been a dream, but she felt it was all real when she saw her distraught daughter looking at her, then embracing her.

"Kushu, Kushu, come forth, mother has awaken." Myetum yelled as soon as she pulled away from her mother.

Kushu entered the room and embraced his sister. After a while Kushu asked Myetum to leave the room for awhile, only now realizing she was hungry, she agreed and went to fetch something to eat.

"my sister I have horrible news, news you will not take lightly."

"tell me" she spoke now lying back down as dizziness flooded into her head.

"father is dead, as is others"

"others? what others?" she spoke with tears in her eyes now realizing it had all happened.

"Anck committed suicide, Imhotep got away and a man hiding has murdered 4 of our medjai."

Hearing 4 medjai had died Nefertiri sat up, despite the dizziness and looked at her brother with fear in her eyes.

* * *

well? what do you think? please let me know, i've got about 3-4 more chapters ahead and your reviews decide if i continue them or not. 


	6. let life be good aka my end

As soon as the words left his mouth Nefertiri got up and ran out of the room, only to be stopped by her brother catching her arm and holding her still.

"say it isn't so, my dear brother." She pleaded, "tell me to my face that the father of my children is still alive, tell me my friend, who risked his life to help me and my love live is alive as well, tell me this is a nightmare." But all Kushu could do was lower his head in shame knowing he could not truthfully tell his sister the things she prayed to hear.

She grabbed on to her brother and cried her eyes out knowing this was her punishment for her sins. She cried herself to sleep.

Kushu returned his sleeping sister to her room and went to check up on his niece.

* * *

As soon as he entered the room he knew she knew for she asked a question he had yet to find the answer to himself.

"and what of my brother?" the second the words left her mouth Kushu turned and ran towards the medjai camp cursing himself for forgetting his nephew.

As he entered the camp a tall man with long black hair stopped him,

"sire, the child of the medjai who was murdered is dead." The medjai told him after Kushu stopped asking questions.

"how did the child die?"

"he was murdered, most likely by the same man who took his fathers life."

"when did this happen?"

"this morning, the child was nowhere to seen, so I came forth to see if he was alright and found his throat cut. Such a young child with such a big future." He lowered his head and Kushu ran back into the palace to tell his sister of the news.

* * *

It was near the time for the burial of the five medjai, the pharaoh, and Anck-su-namun, when the body of Anck-su-namun was stolen. The medjai found out and followed Imhotep to the city of the dead. Before he could finish reading from the book of the dead, Imhotep and his men were caught and forced to be mummified alive. One man escaped with his life by telling a secret so dark, so horrible that the one man who now knew was to hold for as long as possible.

* * *

Over the last year. Nefertiri was never the same, four weeks after becoming pharaoh, Kushu died of unknown causes. Although Nefertiri believed someone poisoned him, she could not prove it. With her brother's death, Nefertiri now became pharaoh, but was forced by law to marry before the end of her one month rein.

Remembering Ramses the second had been after her hand in marriage she agreed and ruled as his queen, but since Nefertiri would not bare him any children of their own, he was forced to love Myetum as his own.

Myetum was the only family Nefertiri had left and with that engraved into her head she made sure her daughter was to never leave without her knowing or being accompanied by the medjai or herself.

* * *

Myetum was now 9 and was, for the first time in her life being separated from her mother. She was leaving Thebes to make peace with a neighboring kingdom and as she left she hugged her child and kissed her leaving her with only this to say, "be careful my child, you are now a marked target. For the one who escaped our secret lies with someone else and we are not safe, be aware of your surroundings and never cry, for I will always be with you."

The carriage left and Myetum and Nefertiri took once last glance at each other, never knowing that this would be the last time they saw the other alive.

* * *

well there's chapter 6 so let me know what you think, thanks 


	7. the queen is dead

It had been a week since Nefertiri left and she was due back any day. Myetum was playing in the courtyard when she saw a messenger running toward the palace, curious, Myetum followed him in to see what was going on.

Once in front of Ramases, the messenger yelled, "my lord, the queen is dead" as soon as the words escaped, Myetum ran upstairs to her room and cried. Her mother was dead and she knew not why, but had a very close reason as to why such a horrible thing has happened.

* * *

**_In Ramases's palace_**

"Who has dared murder my wife?" Ramases asked the messenger.

"A horrible man. He is here now, ask him for your self." As the messenger said this a young man was being dragged in to the palace.

"What have you done to my lovely wife?"

"I have done what the gods could not do." He said with a smile.

"Explain before I have you killed."

"Ah… you wish to kill me, but rewarding me would be more appropriate"

"How so? You have killed the queen; death would be too easy for you."

"I may have killed the queen, but I have also killed the woman who had such a sin in her. She has a secret my lord. A secret so horrible I was forced to let a man live for such a thing to be told."

"What is the secret?"

"She has had a love affair with a medjai and has bore him two children. One child has died for having both royal and medjai blood run through him, but the other lives, here under your nose. Myetum I do believe the child's name is. Once her daughter was born, Nefertiri lied to her father saying she found the girl, but in reality the child is her blood." The man smiled knowing the girl would be punished.

"If what you speak is the truth…"

"It is my lord, it is the truth."

"Then very well, guards let this man go and bring me the sinned child that has the dirty blood in her."

The man was let go and the guards left to get Myetum.

* * *

Upstairs, Myetum was crying knowing she was all alone and that it wouldn't be long before her life was ended. She had wiped her face when the guards came in and grabbed her. She was taken to ramases.

In the main hall ramases looked at the child and spat at her. "You filthy blooded demon, you will die for your stupid mother's choice in her life. Let it be known the princess will die at sunrise." Ramases yelled, his voice echoing through out the palace.

"My lord that can not be done" a medjai spoke up.

"It can and it will, you may join her if you wish to protect her."

"No, that is not what I mean"

"Explain."

"She is the only heir, Nefertiri gave you no child of your own, if something should happen to you this child becomes pharaoh."

"Very well, put the child in the fields and to work. She is to not enter the palace, but live as a slave until a new heir is born and then she shall die."

Myetum was dragged out of the palace and into the slave's village, leaving everything she knew and loved behind.

* * *

Four months had a passed and news of the pharaoh's new wife had been made and Myetum feared for it would only be a matter of time before her life came to an end.

She had been working as a slave and had been living with a family who had once known her mother and father well. They took her in seeing that no one else would and treated her like one of their own.

When news spread that the new queen was to have a baby, Myetum said good-bye to her slave family and ran into the desert hoping that if she ran now, by the time her death was set she'd be long gone. She just prayed that after everything she had been through the gods would feel pity on her soul and spare her life.

* * *

i have one more chapter ahead then i might make a sequel as to how myetum's life is after the new heir is born, please review i love hearing for you and thanks for everything. Due to lack of reviews I may not continue, if you'd like me to please let me know, i'm getting nothing and feel people may not care, boo hoo:) 


	8. a new life and person

Small chapter, I'm done here, should I make a sequel? I'm not sure, you let me know. I love hearing yur reviews please keep them coming. The sequel should be up by Sunday the 6, it's just going to be about her life so keep an eye out. I may make a mummy 3, my version, of course and this story will really be important if I do.

* * *

It had been 3 years since Myetum had left and the heir had been born, the second the child was brought forth to the kingdom, the news of the princess's death filled the streets and now Myetum was on the run, not knowing where to go.

At the age of 12 she was alone and scared. Her whole life she had been sheltered and didn't know how to survive, she relied on nobody, but herself. Never knowing who would recognize her and turn her in for the reward Ramases had out for her.

* * *

At night Myetum would travel through the desert, making her way into a new town only to hear the news of her wanting had reached the same town as well.

She had finally hit a new city that she wasn't sure of the name. Luxor. That was the name, a beautiful city where she was certain that nobody would care of the dead princess or not.

The city was far from the capital of Egypt and knew that within time, Ramases would give up looking for her and then she would be safe, after all it had been 3 years and he would come to the conclusion of her death within time.

As she walked into the city a tall man about 15 stood before her.

"Halt! What is your name and business here?" he spoke. He had hair like the sands and blue eyes that glittered like the Nile, his skin was tanned and he was muscular for someone of his age.

"My name is..?" she trailed off, she could not give out her real name, incase he would trade her life for the money. "I am Bayata" she lied, remembering what her mother had called her when she had taken her for a walk in the slave village when she was young and didn't want anybody to know who they were.

"Welcome Bayata, to Luxor, the city where all your dreams can be made, our protector is Nejati, he's a very nice old man and tries to keep us away from the troubles of the lower Egyptian problems, you know stuff going on in Thebes." He spoke to her while walking with her deeper into the city.

"I have heard many things and wish to escape it all" she said walking with him and smiling at him, she was home and she knew her family had brought her here for a reason. She just prayed the feelings she had for this man was not love, she was in trouble enough as it was and needed to come up with away to get the kingdom that was rightfully hers, even though she was on the run it was only for a while until she could come up with a plan to rule what is hers by blood, her birth right.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you all think. thanks 


End file.
